Slayer
Slayer, a skill that is easily one of the top skills that requires the most time and patience to achieve, it is also one of the most skills that is quite confusing to navigate around. The general idea of Slayer is to kill NPCs that you are assigned to by a Slayer master, the Slayer master will give you a task that depends on your combat level along with a random amount of kills, each kill you complete you'll be given an amount of slayer experience. After each completed task you'll be rewarded with some extra slayer experience, along side with an amount of slayer points and you can now gain another task, slayer points can be used to purchase items from the Slayer master. There are many guides and such on the forums, but they lack information, effort and some are even outdated. I hope people can take a look at this topic and use it as an example as to what a real guide looks like, not 2 paragraphs and print screen screenshots, something inspirational and wanting you to actually read it, not skip half the text. In this guide the aim is to compile a entire informational handbook where everything can be spoon-fed when it comes to questions, the best techniques and general information! The Slayer master of Near-Reality is Kuradel, she's located a few spaces South from the ::home teleport, she's accompanied by the gang; that being Ali The Smith, Mage of Zamorak and Mandrith, if you're having that much trouble she's infront of the high-scores. From the image above you can clearly see who the Slayer Master is, where she is and a nice portrait view of her location! When you right click on Kuradel, you'll see a drop down menu of three options: Talk to Get-task Rewards By click 'Talk to' you have an option of either getting a new task or changing your current task for an easier task. After talk to there's the Get-task option which automatically brings you to the immediate dialogue to choose between the two options said above. And finally 'Rewards', in this tab you'll be taken to the Slayer shop where you can purchase items with obtained Slayer points. The image above displays the Rewards shops of Kuradel. Straight to the point, you're going to need to use some form of attack to kill these monsters: These monsters can range from killing 43 Cockatrices to killing 54 Frost Dragons, so using the appropriate gear to take advantage of their weakness and kill them as efficient as possible. First off I'll be going through Welfare gear, Everything is purchased from ::shops! These are just set-ups that are easily acquired, where as you can make your own set-ups. For a Melee set-up you're going to want something that holds against a monster's attack, if you're budget is around 2-3M, then you're in luck because you can buy some rad gear that's affordable. The gear that is shown in the image below was all purchased from the Melee Gear Shop at ::shops! As shown in the image you have a nice rune set-up, it'll do you good for a long time! Helm of Neitiznot - 149,300 (149k) Amulet of Strength - 1,379 (1k) Rune Platebody - 55,400 (55k) Rune Platelegs - 48,100 (48k) Rune boots - 48,600 (48k) Obsidian cape - 802,280 (802k) Rune defender - 771,100 (771k) Dragon scimitar - 94,800 (94k) Dragon dagger (p++) - 33,100 (33k) Gloves (Barrows) - 155,100 (155k) ************* - Total: 2,159,159 (2.1M) Finally, magic! Mages are a quick and effective hitting range of players, only downside is that the spell runes (barrage) run out fairly quickly if you're budgeting especially. I tried mixing it up a bit with this set-up, just a reminder this is only a guideline set-up for the players who quickly want a nice set of gear that's easily obtainable. Mystic hat - 14,100 - (14k) Amulet of glory (4) - 44,300 (44k) Mystic robe top - 71,700 (71k) Mystic robe botom - 47,700 (47k) Mystic boots - 572 (572gp) Magic skill cape (t) - 100,000 (100k) Unholy book - 0 (0gp) Ancient staff - 59,700 - (59k) Gloves (Barrows) - 155,100 (155k) ************* - Total: 492,172 (493k) Runes may vary As a task I was given some abyssal demons! This task is pretty good for money making too considering this NPC drops one of the most used weapons which ranges from 5,000,000 gp and it even has a chance of dropping a crystal key! To begin with I geared up, the image below will display my personal set-up and my inventory. The reason why I decided to use this gear is because I like to mix it up, rather than using the same old gear. I teleported to the Morytania Slayer Tower, went up to the top level via the Spiny Chain and the Staircase and began to kill the abyssal demons. I switched on my prayer - Protect from melee and I maintained to keep that prayer on for the entire trip, this way you don't have to use any food, I occasionally potted up. As you may notice, the Enchanted Gem isn't in this store, and you ask where it may be? Easy, just teleport to ::shops and you'll see the shopkeeper, he sells the slayer gem for a easy 3,500GP. It's simple once you know where to click the sweet spots, but follow the images below and you'll grasp a good idea on how to go up the levels in the Slayer Tower.